


Hide and Seek (2006)

by JennyB



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Fantasizing, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-05
Updated: 2006-09-05
Packaged: 2018-01-05 10:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyB/pseuds/JennyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Tsuzuki's favourite pastimes is people watching, and as of late, he's been captivated by one subject in particular.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek (2006)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ group "30kisses". Prompt was 'our distance and that person'.

Tsuzuki loved days when there wasn’t much to do at the office. When things were quiet in Meifu, it made it easy for him to slip out from under Konoe’s watchful eye and indulge in a little people watching. He never took Hisoka with him on these little excursions. The sandy-haired teen would only chastise him for being foolish, and then complain the whole time. Besides, this was something he liked to do alone, in private – especially given the identity of his most favourite ‘subject’.

He didn’t know when or how he had become fascinated by Muraki-sensei. Perhaps it had been after all that...unpleasantness...in Kyoto. He knew that, officially, the two of them were enemies, and that the doctor was inherently evil. But then, nearly dying with someone tends to change one’s perceptions... At any rate, whether it was misplaced affection, infatuation, or simple, morbid curiosity, the pale, enigmatic doctor was currently at the top of Tsuzuki’s personal list of obsessions. On some days, Muraki even ranked higher than dessert, and that was saying something.

Soundlessly, Tsuzuki landed on the roof of the three-story Hayabusa Corporation offices in Nagasaki, and as he rested his forearms on the concrete ledge, his sharp, amethyst eyes scanned the street below. The cool fall breeze blew lightly through his hair and fluttered the ends of his trench coat, but he paid them no attention. There was the usual assortment of people moving about in the early evening hours – people on their way home from shopping, school children of all ages running carefree down the sidewalks, businessmen hurrying to get to their evening meetings. Tsuzuki smiled as he wondered where everyone was busy going, and for a moment, he felt as though he was once again a part of that life, and not a Shinigami, forever destined to watch it pass by from the sidelines.

Suddenly, he saw a flash of white, and his head perked up. Leaning slightly more forward over the edge of the building, his smile widened. After spending the day searching for the other, Tsuzuki had finally found his target. His eyes locked on the tall, lithe figure, and he watched the way Muraki walked, a cool confidence in his step as he made his way through the fairly crowded street. He nearly slipped as he leaned over further to watch the doctor continue down the street, and cursing softly, he ran across the roof, turning himself invisible as he did so. With a graceful jump, he leapt over the side of the building, landing cat-like on the street below, a cocky grin on his face. Straightening, he ran off in the direction the other had headed, quickly catching up to the other, yet staying back far enough to not be heard.

He found that trailing after someone while invisible was not as easy of a task as one would expect. He had to be constantly on guard to not jostle any passers-by, as well as keep an eye on his quarry. He noted absently that despite his seemingly casual pace, Muraki had quite a lengthy stride, and on a few occasions, he’d had to jog a little to catch up. Tsuzuki breathed a sigh of relief when the doctor finally decided to stop at a little open-air café. He watched as the other took a seat at a small table along the wrought-iron fence, and grinned when the doctor ordered a cup of oolong tea, straight.

He always ordered oolong. Unless he was with Tsuzuki. Then it was jasmine green tea.

Tsuzuki watched as Muraki’s long, slender fingers shook a cigarette free from the package, and he was fascinated as he watched the doctor’s pale, sensual lips almost caressed the stick as he took a drag. Like nearly all of Muraki’s mannerisms, there was a graceful elegance -- an almost sinful eroticism -- to the way he smoked, and the brunette found the act extremely arousing. He bit back a moan when the other exhaled, his attention focused on the other’s mouth as he pursed his lips, the smoke curling up and around his face in thin, lissom wisps. The brunette swallowed thickly, feeling the heat of a blush creeping up his cheeks, and he was inordinately grateful that no one could see him at the moment. God, how he wished he could be that cigarette!

The amethyst eyes slid shut, and he imagined the way those hands would caress along his body, the way those silver eyes would gaze wantonly at him, and that mouth... He was just imagining what it would feel like to press his own lips to those of the doctor’s, freely and by choice, when Muraki’s voice drew him sharply from his musing. Glancing over, he saw the silver-haired man conversing with the waitress.

“On second thought, I think I’d prefer jasmine green tea,” the doctor said, a smug smirk barely curving up the corners of his mouth as he looked at the young woman. “And a cup of ginger Darjeeling...and I think perhaps a dish of Bavarian cream.”

The amethyst-eyed brunette’s stomach plummeted as he heard the other change his order. As soon as the waitress had walked away, he glanced over at Muraki. There was _no way_...

“Tsuzuki-san, I’m flattered that you find me interesting enough to follow around, but if you’re going to do so, at least do me the courtesy of showing yourself.” The smirk widened.

“Y-you can see me?” Tsuzuki stammered quietly, his eyes wide when he saw that the other man was looking directly at him.

“Of course I can.” Muraki stated matter-of-factly as he leaned back in his chair slightly, his legs crossed at the knee, his arms folded across his chest. “I’ve seen you every time you’ve followed me over the past month. Now, quit being foolish and come join me. I probably look like an idiot talking to empty space, and I certainly didn’t order dessert for myself.”

The brunet opened his mouth to protest, but decided against it. He had been caught – several times over, in fact. It had been a game for him, and at some point, the prey had become the predator. He gazed into those cold, enigmatic eyes, and he smiled softly to himself. 

Jumping the small fence, he dropped into the chair across from Muraki, quickly reappearing across from him. “Happy now?” he demanded.

“Ecstatic,” the doctor replied, looking up as the waitress set the cups down in front of them. Picking up the sugar bowl in one hand, and delicately holding a teaspoon in the other, Muraki gave Tsuzuki a dark smile. “Now, refresh my memory...is it three teaspoons of sugar, or four?”


End file.
